High School Musical: A new Beginning BAD
by Daniela09
Summary: Las clases empezaron muy bien para la mayoria: Troy no esta bien.Algo extraño le sucede, pero, ¿podra llegar a ser muy grave? ¿o es solo su imaginacion?Gabriella deberá arriesgar su vida para poder averiguarlo.DEJEN REVIEWS. [¡¡ACTUALIZADO!] [8 CAPITULO]
1. Día de clases

**Hola!. Bueno este es mi primer fic de High School Musical. En general soy nueva, hice muy pocas historias, pero me gustaría que lo lean y me digan si estaba bueno o no. Gracias, solo eso. Lean y comenten:**

Ya habían terminado las vacaciones y todo el movimiento en High School había comenzado.

Durante las vacaciones, Chad y Taylor consiguieron mejor su relación y comprometerse. Sharpay seguía preocupándose por su aspecto, ya sea su cabello, vestimenta, accesorios, maquillaje, etc. Ryan, ahora como si fuera el "guardaespaldas" de su hermana Sharpy. Gabriella estaba de lo más feliz, sobretodo porque iba a poder ver a Troy, su novio, al que tanto extrañaba. Pero las cosas para Troy no eran fáciles, se habían complicado por una estúpida discusión, aunque no era tanto, para Troy, su padre, con quien había peleado, era mucho, ya que era su única familia, aunque también estaba incluida Gabriella. No estaban casados ni nada de eso, pero el amor por ella era indestructible. El problema no se trataba mucho de eso, sino de un nuevo secreto, que iba a ser demasiado difícil contárselo a alguien, inclusive a Gaby...

Ya eran las 7:00 am, y hoy tendrían el primer día de clases.

Todo parecía normal, menos una pequeña cosa, pero como Chad ya conocía completamente a su amigo Troy, decidió separarse de Taylor e ir con él a hablar

Hola amigo, ¿qué onda con Gabriella? – Preguntó en forma divertida animando a su amigo

Hola Chad... , mira, no tuve una buena noche ayer, ¿Ok? No estoy de humor para hablar de Gabriella, ni nada de eso – Dijo eso y desvió la mirada hacia el piso

¿Cómo, jaja – se reía Chad, como si Troy le hubiera contado un chiste, quién lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos – No, en serio, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta Gabriella? ¿Tuviste una _pesadilla_? ¿Que?

No, nada, oh... bueno si, puede ser una pesadilla, pero todo normal, por ahora no pasa nada – Decía abriendo la puerta del aula de "Arte" ya que ya era la hora

Mmm... esta bien, te creo – Se sentó con su pelota en un banco de adelante, cerca de Taylor.

Troy no respondió y se sentó solo en un banco de atrás, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas, pero una vos chillona lo sacó de ellos.

¡¡¡NOOOO!!! – Gritaba Sharpay al haber caído al piso y despeinarse el cabello – Eres un idiota, ¿quien te crees? Que seas mi hermano no significa que te pongas en medio de mi camino!! – Decía enojada Sharpay al haberse tropezado con Ryan. Dicho todo, se sentó alejada de Ryan, en una punta del aula y comenzó a peinarse, y a mirarse en el espejo que siempre traía.

Ryan por su parte, ignoro todos los comentarios de su hermana y se sentó en otro extremo sin decir nada. Todo el aula estaba en silencio, sabían que si decían algo, escucharían otra vez la audisima voz de Sharpay.

En eso entró Gabriella y se dirigió enseguida donde estaba Troy.

Hola! – Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hola – Respondió un poco desanimado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, se notaba que no estaba 100 bien

¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Gabriella, pero fue interrumpida por la maestra que acaba de llegar.

Toda la clase fue solo escribir, leer, nada de hablar ni ninguna cosa de ese tipo que no tenga nada que ver con el arte y demás, en general, fue bastante aburrido, pero por suerte sonó la campana y todos salieron al comedor, la biblioteca, o el patio.

En una mesa se sentaban Chad, Taylor, Troy y Gabriella. Pero como siempre hay una sorpresa, esta vez la hizo Gabriella:

Hey Ryan, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?

"¿¿QUE??" – Pensaron Chad y Troy. ¿Gabriella Montez invitando a RYAN EVANS, el hermano del "Diablo" de High School??. No se podía creer, pero ella era así, y como tuvieron que aceptar se sentó con los cuatro.

¿Cómo has estado en las vacaciones? – Le preguntaba animada Gabriella

Normal: estudiando, ensayando, viajando, gastando dinero, etc. , pero bien, siempre bien– Decía Ryan mientras jugaba con la comida que tenía en el plato

Ah... que bueno... – Respondía Gabriella

En eso, la paz que había se esfumó de repente: Otra vez la Reina Evans

¡¡¡¡¡¡RYAN!!!!!!! – Gritó y se escuchó por todo el comedor y los pasillos cercanos - ¿Qué haces con "esos"?

¿Esos? ¿a que te refieres con "esos"? – Preguntó indignado Troy

Para tu información, Troy Bolton, "esos" se refiere a: Esos idiotas, que se las creen todas, y no saben nada. O también al grupo inferior de la escuela, por ejemplo: Troy Bolton se cree un gran jugador, que en realidad no es mas que un imbécil que agarra la pelota y la lanza, que es obvio que todos se ríen de él. Chad, que no es nada, solo se hace popular por ser amigo de Troy. Taylor, que es mucho menos, solo es la novia de un tipo "don nadie". Y a la tonta de Gabriella, que lo único que quiere es tirarse al Sr. Bolton y... – Fue interrumpida por las palabras de Troy

Basta Sharpay, lo único que haces es molestar, así mejor te podes ir yendo a la mier... – Le tapó la boca Gabriella

Muy bien, me largo, pero esto no va a quedar así Troy...– Dijo acomodándose el cabello a un costado en aire triunfante y lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Troy – Vamos Ryan...

¿Eh? ... lo siento hermana, por ahora me quedó en esta mesa, la de "esos" – Dijo con un tono burlón

Sharpay no dijo nada, y se fue muy lejos, al patio en un rincón a maldecir a los 5 ahora, iba a ponerse en contra de todos, hasta de su propio hermano...

Bueno... que discusión, pero, ¿en serio no vas a ir con tu hermana? – Le preguntó Chad a Ryan

La verdad es que como dije: por ahora no, no creo que este en contra de ella, es decir, es muy mala y todo eso, pero es my hermana, así que supongo que algún día tendré que volver con ella –

Sonó la campana, para ir a las clases especiales: Club de Química, Practica de Basket, Audiciones, etc.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase. Todo normal en Química, aunque Taylor y Gabriella seguían hablando de la pelea.

En las audiciones, discutían los hermanos Evans por lo del comedor y en la practica de basket también, porque cada vez que le pasaban la pelota a Troy, o sea el Sr. Basketball, se le caía o cuando iba a marcar un tanto le erraba.

Al final de la practica, el entrenador dejó salir a todos menos a Troy, para hablar con él.

- Muy bien Troy, ¿qué te pasa? – Le preguntó su padre muy serio y un poco enojado.

Troy se quedó un rato en silencio, hasta que decidió darle una pequeña respuesta:

Nada, no te preocupes – Dijo esto e intentó salir, pero su padre lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo.

No te vas a ir hasta que me lo digas, ¿no te das cuenta que gracias a tus errores vamos a perder el partido, ¿Por que se te ocurre justo ahora decaer, a pocos días del gran partido con los **"Seelen Kalt"**, ¿Te cuesta tanto entender? – Le hablaba a Troy en un tono ya mas alto.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Troy ni siquiera miraba a su padre, solo el piso y no decía nada.

¡¿Me vas a contestar o no?! – Le gritó a Troy. Y en eso de un solo golpe le partió el labio y lo tiró al piso – Hoy en casa me vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones

Salió del gimnasio por la puerta trasera con la rabia en el cerebro. Mientras, por la puerta principal, entró Chad, que escuchó toda la pelea, porque se quedó con la oreja pegada a la puerta principal.

¡Dios, Troy, ¿estas bien? – Preguntó mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse

Si, eso creo, ¿estuviste escuchando otra vez las conversaciones privadas o pasaste de repente? **– **Le preguntó Troy molesto por la actitud de su _friend._

Bueno... digamos que sí, pero, ¿por qué no le contestaste la pregunta? –

No lo sé, realmente no sé, en ese momento... no pude decierle, es igualmente no se la verdad por que estoy así si fue solo una pesadilla – Le decía mientras ambos iban al comedor (ya no le sangraba el labio)

Llegaron y había poca gente, así que se pusieron a charlar sobre eso.

Y...¿De que era la pesadilla? – Le pregunto Chad a Troy

Nada importante – Respondió mientras miraba el techo tratando de recordar – Solo recuerdo que estaba en una habitación pequeña... oscura, junto con Gabriella, Ryan y Sharpay y cuatro personas mas que no conozco. Pero igual, encontramos una llave y un tipo que había ahí la puso sobre la puerta y cuando intentó abrir salió un disparo que atravesó a Ryan... le voló la cabeza, estaba toda la sangre en el piso, nos había manchado a todos... me acuerdo que Sharpay no paraba de llorar mientras abrazaba el cadáver de su hermano, y que Gabriella estaba con la cara tapada... – Decía mientras tragaba saliva. – Después, cuando se abrió la puerta, la mayoría se había ido para cualquier parte. Era como una especie de casa. Yo iba con Gabriella, porque Sharpay no quería irse de la habitación, así que la dejamos. Con Gaby entramos a una habitación donde había en todas las paredes cuchillas, y el fondo había un sobre con el nombre "Gabriella". Ella corrió hasta allí, pero..., las cuchillas se desprendieron de la pared y fueron contra Gabriella. Intenté salvarla, pero no pude, y ella, cayó en el piso totalmente desangrada, tenía mas de 20 cuchillos en su cuerpo, pero igual yo agarré el sobre y había un cassette. Lo puse y escuché:

"Hello Gabriella, I know that you are a very good person, but your friend Troy is not it. So you had to pay the price. But... for Troy I have thought a **game**. A game that will play it when wakes up and in the reality. **Good bye** Gabriella, and **hello** Troy"

(Traducción: Hola Gabriella, se que eres una persona muy buena, pero tu amigo Troy no lo es. Tendrás que pagar el precio. Pero... para Troy he pensado un juego. Un juego que lo jugará cuando despierte y en la realidad... Adiós Gabriella, y hola Troy. )

¿Y que más? – Preguntó Chad

Es que cuando desperté encontré el sobre, con el nombre de Gabriella, y uno que decía... Troy.

¿Qué? ¡Jajajaja, Hay Dios Mío, ¿qué estoy escuchando? – Decía muy burlonamente Sharpay que había escuchado menos de la mitad - ¿Estoy escuchando que el chico más famoso y valiente... **tiene miedo por unas tontas pesadillas**, ¡¡JAJAJA!! – Estallo en carcajadas

Déjalo en paz Sharpay, ¿Okay? – Dijo molesto Chad

Troy no dijo nada y se retiró sin que ninguno de los dos (Chad y Sharpay) pudieran hacer nada.

Cuando terminaron todas las clases cada uno se fue a su casa, menos Troy que se quedó en la biblioteca, porque no se acordó que le debía una explicación a su padre.

La biblioteca era sin duda uno de los lugares mas tranquilos, como casi no se podía hablar y era todo leer y nada mas, era un ambiente para pensar, poner en orden ideas, etc. Allí, Troy buscó unos cuantos libros que podían tener algún tipo de concordancia con el sujeto de su sueño y de la realidad.

Encontró varios: Leyendas, Sueños, Asesinos, Psicología, Psicosis, Inmadurez.

Los leyó todos, pero los únicos que decían algo bueno eran: "Sueños, Asesinos, y tal vez que un poco Psicosis". En la parte de sueños se nombraba a un tal **Freddy Krueger**, en asesinos a **Krueger** de nuevo, pero también a alguien que se hacía nombrar **Jigsaw. **

Se llevó los libros a su casa, iba en el camino, mas o menos a las 7 pm. Ya estaba un poco oscuro, pero lo malo fue que...

**CONTINUARÁ!!**

**Espero que por ahora les haya gustado, pero aunque pueda parecer aburrido es así porque yo, por mi parte tomo las cosas principales de la vida, que son los detalles, pero dejen sus opiniones así puedo continuarlo y hacer el 2 cap. Ya que éste tendrá mas sorpresas, jaja. Espero reviews. CHAO!!!**


	2. Primer juego macabro

"**Escenas del capitulo anterior" xD:**

...Se llevó los libros a su casa, iba en el camino, mas o menos a las 7 pm. Ya estaba un poco oscuro, pero lo malo fue que...

En el camino se encontró con Gabriella. Ella parecía enojada con él por ocultarle algo. Así que le preguntó si podía ir a su casa. Troy dudo un poco por la pelea con su padre, pero igualmente le dijo que sí, pero que entrará por la ventana. Dicho esto Gabriella se fue y dijo que iba a ir mas o menos a las 9. Se despidieron con un tierno beso.

Gabriella se percató de los libros que llevaba y le pareció demasiado extraño, por dos cosas: 1, Troy Bolton nunca lee, es imposible hacer que agarre un libro, y 2, ¿qué hacía con un libro de Asesinos, Sueños y Psicosis? Gabriella decidió no molestar mucho con eso ya que no quería perder a Troy, pero si había algo que no le gustaba era que su amor, su novio, le ocultara algo.

¿Acaso me engaña con otra chica que no quiere salir conmigo? – Pensaba Gabriella. Era muy celosa y como sabía que Troy podía ser mujeriego, le asustaba perderlo.

Cuando llegó Troy a su casa estaba todo normal, su padre, al parecer no había llegado a casa, o eso esperaba. Subió las escaleras silenciosamente y se encerró en su habitación. Guardó los libros en un armario bajo llave, y se acostó en su cama tratando de dormir un poco, si podía...

En cambio Gabriella, estaba muy celosa, y triste, no le gustaba la actitud de Troy, últimamente había sido más extraña de lo normal.

Gabriella, ahora, la única cosa que hacía era mirar su reloj para ir a la casa de Troy. Faltaba todavía mas o menos una hora, pero ella no podía esperar tanto, no quería.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Voy ahora o espero? ¿Lo llamo o que? – Pensaba la pobre Gabriella. – mmm... espero – Se dijo a sí misma – Mientras voy a ver que me pongo – Dijo entusiasmada

Troy se sobresaltó por el despertador del celular. Lo había puesto a las 8:30, así que se levantó, se peinó un poco y nada más, se quedó esperando. Pero luego cambió de idea, pensaba: "¿Por qué aún no ha llegado?" . Refiriéndose a su padre. La verdad era que le preocupaba un poco, se suponía que debería haber llegado a las 4 y ya eran las 8:45 y no estaba. Decidió llamarlo, pero al parecer su padre tenía el celular apagado, así que le dejó un pequeño mensaje.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos llegó Gabriella. Lo cierto era que estaba muy linda. Llevaba puesto una remera rosa con la letra "G" en el centro con brillo y un jean celeste con estampado en la parte inferior de la pierna derecha.

Hola – Dijo Troy mientras hacía pasar a Gabriella – Estas muy linda.

jaja, hola y gracias – Dijo sonrojándose un poco, ya que siempre lo hacía cuando le decían cosas bonitas.

Y... ¿De que era que querías hablar? – Le preguntó Troy mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a Gaby.

Me parece que es algo que esta mucho más que claro – Dijo en un tono un poco frío –

Pero... ¿por qué estas tan molesta? – Preguntó Troy cambiando su tono de voz

¿Por que estoy molesta? ¿Encima me lo preguntas? – Dijo Gabriella molesta – Es que... estas muy cambiado, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿O es que me engañas? – Dijo levantándole la voz

¿Qué? Estas enojada porque crees que te engaño. Mira ahora no estoy de humor para que me vengas a hablar de tus celos, ¿entendiste?

Bueno, pero entonces, ¿qué es? – Dijo más calmada

Es que... – Fue interrumpido porque se escuchó que llegaba su padre y al parecer muy enojado

¿Es tu padre? – Le preguntó Gabriella

Si... he... será mejor que te vayas, pero te prometo que lo hablaremos – Se despidieron, pero esta vez sin nada, ni siquiera un "chau", solo se fue.

El padre llegó pero solo se dirigió a su habitación. Troy prefirió no decir nada y quedarse en su habitación leyendo un poco sobre ese tal **"Jigsaw"**

El libro decía que Jigsaw era un psicópata, loco y profeta. Su nombre era John, pero se hacía llamar Jigsaw. Era un asesino serial **altamente peligroso **que mataba de las formas más horribles. El juego termina cuando alguien muere y solo uno conoce las reglas. El tal Jigsaw decía que "mucha gente no aprecia estar viva", y era por eso que decía "¿Cuanta sangre derramarás/ cuantos cortes te harás para seguir con vida?" ...

Cuando terminó de leerlo sonó el teléfono: Era Chad que lo llamaba para decirle que a las 11 tenían que ir a High School a entrenar para el partido contra Seelen Kalt. Entonces Troy tuvo que ir, aunque no quisiera, sabía que era muy posible que las cosas se complicaran.

Cuando llegó los únicos que habían llegado eran Chad, Zeke, Jason y Xavier. Al rato llegaron los otros y comenzaron a practicar.

Cuando terminaron Jason dijo:

Si ganamos contra los Kalt voy a hacer una fiesta en mi mansión y voy a invitar a todos ustedes mas algunos extras –

¿En serio? – Dijo Zeke muy entusiasmado - ¿Y cuando jugamos contra los alemanes (Kalt)?

Dentro de una semana, pero esta todo bajo control, así que no hay problema – Respondió Chad - ¿Y que vas a hacer Troy?

¿Yo, no se, pero seguro que voy, claro – Dijo ocultando su pensamiento real que era el contrario.

Ok, bueno, vámonos – Cerró la puerta con llave y todos se fueron al vestuario.

Cuando salieron todos, la mayoría se fueron al comedor a comer lo que había en la heladera, ya que ahora podían elegir, otros al patio, y otros lugares donde no iba casi nadie. Troy fue a la biblioteca a llevar los libros. El único que leyó fue el de Jigsaw, los otros directamente los devolvió intactos.

En la biblioteca había un pequeño televisor, supuestamente apagado. Cuando Troy se estaba por ir... el televisor se prendió, dejando verse claramente la figura de una marioneta. Troy se detuvo enseguida y fue hasta donde estaba la TV y se quedó mirándola. La marioneta comenzó a hablarle:

**Hello Troy, I want to play a game. Gabriella also is playing and has you.** - (hola Troy, quiero jugar un juego. Gabriella también esta jugando y cuenta contigo)

En pantalla apareció un mapa de la ciudad que tenía marcado un punto en las afueras.

**She is in that place and needs that you help it. The key is in the mind. If you don't arrive in time she die. Life or die... make your choose** – (Se encuentra en este lugar y necesita que la ayudes. La llave se encuentra en la mente. Si no llegas a tiempo ella morirá. Vive o muere... elige)

Se apago el televisor...

¿Qué? – Decía Troy al no comprender absolutamente nada - ¿Cómo? No entiendo –

¿Que no entiendes? – Preguntó Chad que recién llegaba del patio

No sé... el lugar, Gabriella... la llave en la mente, realmente no se como llegar allá –

Bueno, con esos datos que me das, ¿qué te puedo decir? – Decía mientras se acercaba a la escalera – Tal vez deberías ir a un psicólogo, esto ya es grave

¡¡El hijo de puta tiene a Gabriella!! ¿Que es lo que te cuesta entender? – Grito Troy

¿Quién tiene a Gabriella? Ryan no es porque esta con Sharpay – Se burlo Chad

La tiene Jigsaw... vi el vídeo, escuché la grabación, si no llego a tiempo ella morirá – Decía con el ánimo bajo

Bueno, no te preocupes, te ayudaré a llegar al lugar, pero ahí no me meto, ¿Okay? – Le dijo mientras le hacía una seña para que bajará así subían al auto

Esta bien – Dijo eso y fue con Chad

Llegaron a las afueras y cerca del punto donde se encontraba Gabriella, había una pared que decía **"aguante Obi".**

¿Que mierda es un Obi? – Preguntó Chad

Creo que es un nombre – Dijo Troy

Cuando llegaron Troy se bajó muy rápido del auto y entró en el lugar, mientras Chad era el chofer que se quedaba allí estacionado.

El lugar era un baño sucio. Había tubos fluorescentes encendidos. Gabriella estaba de pie con cadenas en los pies y las manos atadas a fierros que estaban en el suelo. Y otra cadena en el cuello que colgaba del techo. En todas las cadenas habían candados. En un rincón había un cadáver calvo tirado, a su lado había una llave inglesa. En la parte superior de la cabeza había una cicatriz.

En frente de Gabriella había un dispositivo conectado a la pared que le apuntaba con cinco púas y tenía un cronómetro que iba haciendo una cuenta regresiva y ya iba por 1:50.

Gabriella estaba paralizada por el miedo, así no podía reaccionar. Entonces, Troy fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el cadáver y con la llave inglesa siguió la marca de la cicatriz y la abrió con toda su fuerza. Salió toda la sangre, manchando el piso y a él mismo. Troy tenía toda su cara y ropa con pedazos de piel, cerebro y nervios, y junto con sangre. Eso a Gabriella le daba un aire de psicópata. Por su parte Troy seguía escarbando por la cabeza hasta que encontró una pequeña llave. Hasta ese entonces el cronómetro marcaba 0:47. Agarró la llave y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al cuello de Gabriella y abrir el candado. Luego siguió por las piernas. En ese momento el cronómetro marcaba 0:29. En un ágil movimiento le sacó la cadena de la mano derecha. Cuando iba a librarle la otra mano el cronómetro marcaba 0:17. Y cuando le soltó la cadena de la otra mano, en cuestión de unos 5 segundos se soltaron las púas salieron... pero por suerte ya Gabriella había salido, aunque Troy se clavó una en el brazo derecho.

Salieron corriendo de ese lugar. Por suerte afuera estaba Chad, escuchando "Get'cha Head in the Game".

Rápido Chad, llévame a mi casa – Dijo Troy

Yo voy junto con Troy – Agregó Gabriella

¿Pero qué les paso? Gabriella estas intacta, pero... Troy ¡estas manchado con demasiada sangre! - Grito alarmado Chad

No es nada, después te explico, solo, déjanos en mi casa –

Los tres fueron a la casa de Troy, aunque Chad no se quedó mucho tiempo. Gabriella, sin embargo se quedó a dormir, ya que no quería volver a salir.

Chad sé confundió mucho, porque había vuelto al **lugar de la muerte** y vio que salía alguien. No se distinguía quien era, tenía un sobretodo negro, pero estaba todo oscuro. Lo único que se escuchó era que llamó a alguien llamado... John...

**CONTINUARÁ... **

**Ok, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. También muchas gracias por los reviews, y bueno, ya saben que pueden hacer sugerencias, porque a un autor le vienen muy bien. Nos vemos y espero que les sigan gustando los capítulos. **

**Ya estoy haciendo el tercer capítulo, sí que están a tiempo de alguna pequeña sugerencia. **

**NOS VEMOS!! **


	3. Victimas y sospechas

"**Escenas del capítulo anterior" xD:**

**...Chad sé confundió mucho, porque había vuelto al lugar de la muerte y vio que salía alguien. No se distinguía quien era, tenía un sobretodo negro, pero estaba todo oscuro. Lo único que se escuchó era que llamó a alguien llamado... John...**

Chad se escondió atrás de un auto para escuchar que decía, pero lo único que escuchó fueron palabras como: "hola, si, esta todo bien, ya se que hacer, nos vemos". Luego, la persona extraña desapareció entre la neblina de la noche.

Chad prefirió no decirles nada a Troy ni a Gabriella, porque era de esperar que se pusieran demasiado pesados con el tema. Como no le dio importancia no dijo nada y se fue a su casa.

En la casa de los Evans Sharpay seguía pensando en aquel momento en el comedor en que había escuchado la conversación de Chad y Troy.

En ese momento llegó Ryan que había ido al video-club a alquilar algunas películas para su hermana.

Hola, ¿qué trajiste? – Pregunto Sharpay mientras se arreglaba las uñas

Varias, que seguro te van a gustar – Decía mientras sacaba cuatro películas – Traje **"Las Colinas Tiene Ojos", "El Sótano del Miedo", "La Maldición", "La Cosa" y "El Exorcista" **–

Mmm... esta bien, voy a ver si las veo, por cierto, ¿viste a Troy? –

¿Acaso te gusta? – Se burlo Ryan.

Sería mucho mejor si cerraras tu boca, ¿entiendes? – Dijo Sharpay enojada

Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes – Se disculpó - ¿Cual vas a ver?

Me parece interesante **_"Las Colinas Tienen Ojos",_** así que veré esa – Dijo y ambos hermanos se quedaron en el living viéndola en un televisor pantalla plana de 29 pulgadas.

En la casa Bolton, Gabriella y Troy estaban en la habitación. Por ahora eran solo amigos, ya que en el momento del baño Gabriella decidió que las cosas con Troy iban empeorando, pero decidieron ser amigos. Aunque a Troy no le gustaba mucho esa idea, bueno, le gustaba ser amigo de ella, pero quería que las cosas fueran como antes. En ese corto momento de silencio, Troy le habló a Gabriella:

Gabriella... yo... – Dijo abrazándola -... La verdad es que lo siento –

¿Qué cosa sientes? ¿Es por ocultarme todo este tiempo la verdad que sabías? – Comentó con un tono algo enojado

Si, pero es que, era muy arriesgado, porque lo que pasó en ese lugar – Dijo dejando de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos – Yo tenía un presentimiento... – Fue interrumpido por Gabriella

¿Qué? No puedo creerlo, ¿sabías que estaba en peligro y no me lo dijiste?

Lo que pasa es que... había soñado con esto, pero pensé que era solo un sueño, no era por no decirte – Le mintió

Gabriella se quedó un rato en silencio mirándolo, para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos. Al cabo de unos minutos, tomó la decisión de hablar:

Esta bien, te creo... yo también lo siento – Dijo agarrando de las manos a Troy - ¿Volvemos a ser novios? –

Troy asintió y ambos se dieron un cariñoso beso, pero por ahora suave.

En la casa Evans, todavía Ryan y Sharpay seguían viendo la película. Sharpay se tapaba en varias partes, pero Ryan la miraba completa.

Taylor estaba en su casa, leyendo sobre química, hasta que escuchó a alguien entrando por el garaje. Salió rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió al lugar donde se habían escuchado los ruidos. "Malditos ladrones", pensó. Pero cuando llegó al lugar no había nadie, solo era el gato del vecino.

Michael, ve a tu casa – Le dijo Taylor al gato persa.

Lo malo fue que ella no se dio cuenta era de que alguien se acercaba por atrás. Se quedó contemplando el garaje para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Luego volteó al escuchar una respiración detrás de ella.

Pero cuando dio vuelta, aquella persona la golpeó con una pistola y la dejó inconsciente.

En otro lugar, en una biblioteca pública, estaba Martha Cox. Estudiando como de costumbre matemática. En la biblioteca estaba ella y una persona más. Estaba todo en silencio, ya que es muy difícil que solo dos personas puedan desordenar una biblioteca y salir de control, gritar, etc.

Martha estaba leyendo cuando sintió un pinchazo en el brazo derecho. Sintió como la fuerza se le acababa. Quiso gritar y aguantar un poco mas para ver a su atacante, pero se desvaneció a los pocos segundos.

Donde estaban los Evans todo marchaba bien, recién terminaba la película.

¿Qué hacemos? Ya sé, salgamos, así me da un poco de aire, quiero ir al parque, llévame – Le dijo Sharpy a Ryan

Esta bien, pero volvamos pronto – Comentó Ryan.

Y ambos hermanos salieron a pasear no solo por el parque sino por toda la ciudad. De vez en cuando paraban y caminaban o se quedaban en el auto, y cosas así.

En la casa de Troy, Gabriella lo pensó muchas veces, pero decidió irse, tenía cosas que hacer

Bueno Troy, creo que debo irme – Troy se quedó mirándola interrogativamente – Tengo mucho _trabajo_ – Dijo y se escapó por la ventana.

Troy se quedó un rato pensativo. Luego sonó el teléfono: Era Chad otra vez

Hola Troy, necesitamos que vengas a la escuela, pero no a entrenar, es algo muy grave, ven lo más rápido que puedas – Dijo y cortó sin dejar que Troy hablará o preguntará algo.

Troy, como había dicho Chad, fue lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó, todo el equipo estaba en los vestuarios.

Ninguno le hablaba, hasta que Zeke dijo:

¿Nos puedes explicar que carajo es esto? –

¿Acaso es una broma de mierda? – Preguntó con tono repulsivo Xavier

¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Troy sin saben absolutamente nada de lo que hablaban

Ven – Dijo Xavier y agarró del brazo a Troy

Llegaron a uno de los cuartos mas alejados del vestuario. Estaba escrito con rojo, no sabían si era sangre o era una joda con tempera. Decía:

"_El próximo en caer será Jason, si quieren matarme háganlo, pero no me importa un carajo. Pero les aseguró que no lo van a lograr tan fácilmente._

_Bolton."_

¿Qué mierda le vas a hacer a mi amigo? – Gritó Xavier mientras se acercaba a Troy en forma peligrosa.

Esperen, esperen... – Decía Troy con voz preocupante – Yo.. no sé que esto, en serio, yo no lo hice –

Si lo hiciste – Se escuchó a Chad del fondo de todos los jugadores – Cuando saliste con Gabriella de ese lugar estabas cubierto de sangre y nervios –

Todos se quedaron en silencio, inclusive Troy que no podía creer que su amigo lo esté culpando.

Pero.. en serio, tienen que creerme, yo nunca mataría a Jason, lo juro – Decía con nerviosismo Troy

¿Ves? Te estás poniendo nervioso, seguro que si tuvieras algún arma matarías ahora mismo a Jason, ¿no?– Se burlaba Zeke.

Cierra la boca Zeke, mira Troy – Comentó Chad – Todos sabemos que seguro estas pasando una situación difícil, y tienes sueños traumáticos, y todo esa mierda, así que es muy probable que hayas perdido la cordura y hayas cometido algún acto que no es de tu tipo. En realidad no quiero saber cuál es tu problema, pero estoy seguro que me gustaría saber por que demonios quieres matar a Jason – Dijo esperando una respuesta

Es verdad, eres un psicópata – Acusó Zeke

Tal vez deberías ver a un psicólogo, ya te lo dije – Agregó Chad

Bueno amigos, no importa tanto, esta bien, yo le creo a Troy – Dijo Jason – Creo que no son necesarias mas acusaciones, nos podemos ir

Algunos asintieron, pero nadie habló. Todos salieron muy rápidamente. Pero nadie vio cuando Troy se fue.

Jason estaba en el vestuario guardando algo en uno de los casilleros. Cuando iba a salir, sintió que alguien lo agarra por detrás. Quiso darse vuelta pero no pudo. Al instante sintió un pañuelo bañado en cloroformo. No pudo más y cayó al piso. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue que... era del equipo (todos llevaban la ropa de los "Wild Cats". Como todos se habían ido menos Troy penso antes de desmayarse por completo: "Troy, maldito".

Todos salieron y al rato Troy, nadie se dio cuenta, pero Jason no había salido.

Pasadas unas horas, Jason despertó... estaba en una habitación muy extraña, no era la escuela, ni nada familiar. Para su sorpresa se encontraba junto a Martha Cox y Taylor. Había un revolver en el centro de la sala, pero los pies de los tres estaban atados con... cadenas...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hola otra vez!! Me alegro que les haya gustado, y claro Cedrick, veré si hago lo posible para darle más suspenso. Goldman, jaja, no creas que es Jigsaw, porque te aseguro que no esta tan loco como para llamarse a sí mismo, pero si digo que habrá muchas sorpresas...**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAMPITULO, voy a ver si tengo tiempo y lo hago rápido.**


	4. Hello Martha, J and Taylor

"**Escenas del capitulo anterior" xD:**

**Pasadas unas horas, Jason despertó... estaba en una habitación muy extraña, no era la escuela, ni nada familiar. Para su sorpresa se encontraba junto a Martha Cox y Taylor. Había un revolver en el centro de la sala, pero los pies de los tres estaban atados con... cadenas...**

Taylor fue la segunda en despertar. Al lado de cada uno había una sierra manual y un cassette. Martha Cox se despertó y encontró sus cosas y la grabadora.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Jason

-Para saberlo hay que poner la cinta... – Respondió Martha

Martha puso su cassette en la grabadora:

**-Hello Martha, I want to play a game. Your condition of rate of library apparently has allowed you to comment out contemptuous of but the incultos ones. Your objective is to kill the other two. In order to escape you must be on the aware of some and extract the key. Live or die… make your choose **_(Hola Martha, quiero jugar un juego. Tu condición de rata de biblioteca al parecer te ha permitido hacer comentarios despectivos de los más incultos. Tu objetivo es matar a los otros dos. Para escapar debes abrir el ojo de alguno y extraer la llave. Vive o muere... elige)_

El reloj marcaba 11:50

Cuando escucharon todos sus respectivos cassettes, el objetivo de todos era matar a los otros dos y extraer la llave de adentro del ojo.

La habitación era oscura, y en el centro había una mesa con un revolver que tenía solo dos balas: para matar a tu objetivo

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que haya sido él – Decía en voz alta Jason

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Taylor muy curiosa

-Troy... –

-¿Qué? Es imposible, él no haría algo así, bueno, es posible, tiene su mente bastante retorcida – Coincidió un poco Taylor

-Fue él, desde hace tiempo estabamos peleados, además fue la última persona que vi antes de llegar a este lugar de mierda – Dijo muy enojado Jason mientras trataba de soltarse la cadena

-Mmm... entiendo, aparte yo escuché que perdía la cordura de vez en cuando, como en _"Psicosis"_- Aportó Taylor

Taylor y Jason estaban hablando de que harían cuando salieran de ese lugar, si es que podían. En eso, Jason vio que una sierra voló a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. Volteó enseguida y vio, al igual que Taylor, a Martha sin su pie derecho!!.

Martha no podía ir muy rápido porque se había cortado el pie con una sierra oxidada y se estaba desangrando. La sangre iba haciendo un rastro hasta llegar al centro del lugar, donde se encontraba: **el arma.**

-No, no, no, no, espera, ¿qué vas a hacer? – Preguntaba Jason tratando de ganar tiempo, aunque ya sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta. Lástima que no la escuchó.

Taylor trataba de liberarse. Se podían escuchar en toda la habitación los gritos desaforados de Taylor. Jason agarró su sierra y en la desesperación, carcomido por su miedo, se la arrojó a Martha, cortándole un poco el brazo izquierdo.

Martha ya había perdido la cordura, y disparó contra Jason. Este sintió el impacto de la bala en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración y haciendo poner a Taylor más nerviosa. Pero en ese intentó de salvarse, el último momento de su vida, sintió, algo en su cuello. Una bala penetró en su cuello. Jason se sentía tan mal, vio a Taylor, que aunque no eran amigos, la apreciaba mucho, y ahora... estaba desangrándose. No podía hacer nada, ninguno de los dos, estaban encadenados, y tendrían que cortarse un pie para salir.

**En eso, Martha se acercó al cadáver de Taylor y con la sierra le empezó a cortar el ojo. Era tan horrible, los gritos desesperados de Jason eran el "toque" especial del miedo para aquella escena. Era tan perturbador verlo así. Estaba al borde de perder la compostura. **

Martha consiguió extraer la llave, y ahora... se dirigía a Jason.

Jason de repente localizó algo muy extraño: En una parte de la habitación se veía como un **vidrio polarizado.**

-Hijo de puta – Pensó Jason – Nos estuvo vigilando desde que llegamos, ya lo tenía todo planeado –

Jason no lo podía creer. Troy tenía la mente más retorcida de lo que él pensaba. Haber diseñado un "juego" donde estuviera viendo a los participantes como morían y como se mataban era de psicópata. No tenía idea de que Troy era un sádico.

-Sádico de mierda!! – Gritó Jason haciendo que el que estaba del otro lado lo escuchará y soltará una risa para sí mismo.

Pero Jason sintió que se debilitaba, la bala había penetrado, y mucho, además se estaba desangrando, sabía que este era su final.

-Este es mi final – Prensó con pesimismo Jason

Al cabo de un tiempo, sintió que alguien le pegaba en la nuca con el arma. Cayendo desmayado, y pronto... muerto.

Se suponía que la sobreviviente había sido Martha, pero esa muy lógico que moriría desangrada o con tétanos por la sierra oxidada.

En el lugar quedaron tres cadáveres. Cuando aquella persona salió, tenía una camiseta de... los "Wild Cats"...

Chad llamaba a Troy muchas veces, pero no contestaba, tenía apagado su celular. También intentó en la casa, pero no estaba.

"Donde carajos se metió" Pensó Chad

En la casa de Bolton, cuando eran las 12:00, salieron los vecinos y le tiraron pierdas a la casa. También salieron algunos y rompieron todos el auto, gritaban. Parecían borrachos, causaron demasiados destrozos. Por ejemplo: Tiraron al piso el buzón de cartas, también vomitaron la entrada, y lo peor de todo fue que, estaba llegando en ese momento Troy.

-Hey- Gritó uno de la banda señalando a Troy

Troy se detuvo al ver que lo rodeaban seis matones.

-Queremos tu camiseta de los _Wild Cats_

-Dánosla ahora o te cortamos – Dijo uno sacando un cuchillo y acercándose muy peligrosamente a Troy

Pero, sin que nadie se lo esperará, Troy sacó un _revolver _y disparó hacia el cielo, asustando un poco al barrio y luego apuntó a los que tenía enfrente. Mientras que con la otra mano sacó un cuchillo de combate.

Dos de los que destrozaban se fueron rápido al ver las dos armas. Pero los otros cinco lo enfrentaron: sacaron cuchillos, pistolas, palos, etc.

Uno le pegó por atrás a Troy con un palo, dejándolo un poco atontado, pero rápidamente le clavó el cuchillo en la pierna a su atacante.

Con el revolver disparó contra dos que tenía enfrente, pero no se percató de que quedaban dos más. Uno lo agarró por atrás y le tiró el arma al suelo. Luego, el otro llegó corriendo y comenzó a golpearlo sin que Troy pudiera hacer nada.

Un vecino de la zona que estaba observando llamó a la policía y como justo había un patrullero cerca, comenzaron a llegar varios policías. Arrestaron a todos los de la banda rápidamente por antecedentes, y a Troy lo llevaron a una sala de detención, y llamaron a su padre para que vaya, hable con el comisario, y tal vez, se lleve a su hijo a casa.

"_Maldito"_ – Pensó Jack refiriéndose a su hijo – _"Lo único que sabe hacer además de estorbar es arruinarle la vida a todos"_

Cuando llegó a la comisaria central, Troy estaba en una pequeña sala vigilado por un policía gordo, con mucha barca comiendo pizza. Jack entró por otra puerta para hablar con el comisario.

Después de un rato de charla, salió el padre de Troy y se llevó a su hijo. Llegaron a la casa, y comenzaron a hablar.

-No fue mi culpa – Dijo Troy a su padre

-Nadie preguntó si fue la tuya o la de esos delincuentes – Le respondió a su hijo en un tono amargo

-Lo siento... pero es que no puedo estar tranquilo si estas en mi contra – Comentó Troy sentándose en el sofá.

Jack, sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de su hijo dijo:

-Mañana nos mudamos a la Calle Elm" –

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Troy con su voz un poco más alta de lo normal.

-Ya escuchaste, así por ahora no hagas más preguntas y entrena – Dijo el padre lanzándole una pelota a Troy para que practicara un poco lanzamientos.

"Esta bien" – Susurró muy bajo Troy, haciendo que su padre no lo escuchará.

Se puso a practicar rápidamente para alejarse un poco de su padre. Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, pero no le encontraba ninguna conexión, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz, que le susurraba algo al oído que decía: _"Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, lo aprecio mucho Bolton"_

Eso lo dejó muy frío a Troy... ¿A quién había ayudado? ¿Y a qué?...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Voy a hacer más capítulos, si quieren dejen un review, con comentarios, y jaja, no se, ¿sugerencias? . **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...**


	5. Ryan, I want to play a game

"**Escenas del capitulo anterior" xD:**

**Se puso a practicar rápidamente para alejarse un poco de su padre. Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, pero no le encontraba ninguna conexión, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz, que le susurraba algo al oído que decía: _"Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, lo aprecio mucho Bolton"_ **

**Eso lo dejó muy frío a Troy... ¿A quién había ayudado? ¿Y a qué?...**

Eso lo dejó pensando, y lo llevó a: _los juegos de Jigsaw._

-¿Qué? – Se preguntó Troy.

Sinceramente no recordaba nada. Tal vez un poco de esa vez que jugó con Gabriella. Todavía lo tenía perturbado. Y también algunas de las palabras de Chad, como: _"Es muy probable que hayas perdido la cordura"_ o _"deberías ir a un psicólogo"._

Luego de pensar eso, dejó de entrenar y fue a su habitación a descansar un poco y a poner en orden sus ideas, sobretodo por lo que había pasado esa noche, y con el correr de los días. Se sentía muy explotado y confundido. Explotado porque su padre lo hacía entrenar a la 1:00 am. Cuando a las 7:00 debía ir a la escuela. Y confundido por todo.

Volviendo a la casa Evans, Ryan dejó a su hermana a cargo de la casa porque él quería salir a pasear, ella aceptó y se fue a dormir porque ya era muy tarde y seguro la retarían si iba a la escuela dormida o directamente faltaba. Pero Ryan salió con su auto, y se quedó en el parque sentado en un banco. Estaba solo, pensando en lo lindo que pasó su día con Sharpay.

Ryan iba caminado por una calle oscura, hasta que llegó al final. Cuando se dio vuelta alguien lo golpeó con un palo y quedó inconsciente...

Ryan despertó con ambos pies encadenados, no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero al parecer un rato largo había estado. Miró a su alrededor, a su izquierda había un cassette y una grabadora. Y a su derecha una bolsa negra de plástico. A dos pasos a la derecha había una puerta de acero con un cronómetro al lado que marcaba 0:00:00:00. Sintió en el cuello un alambre que llegaba hasta un mecanismo de la pared. Se encontraba en un corredor. En el suelo había pequeños agujeros y algún tipo de canillas en las paredes.

Ryan colocó el cassette en la grabadora y escuchó:

**Hello Mr. Evans I want to play a game. I know that love Gabriella and you wish the worse thing for Troy. That I call jealousy. The game is thus: The key for free of the chains this in that stock market, you must look for it. As soon as the wire that you have in the neck works, will begin to fill with water the room and a chronometer will start up. You will have two minutes to go until the other end of the corridor, to obtain the key of the door and to escape. If they are fulfilled the three minutes the door will be closed and you will die drowned. Live or die... make your chosse. **_(Hola Sr. Evans, quiero jugar un juego. Se que amas a Gabriella y que deseas lo peor para Troy. Eso lo llamo celos. El juego es así: La llave para liberarte de las cadenas esta en la bolsa, debes buscarla. En cuanto al alambre que tienes en el cuello, solo te digo que esta conectado a un mecanismo de la pared, y cuando hagas el trabajo de liberarte, comenzará a llenarse de agua la habitación y un cronómetro comenzará su cuenta. Tendrás dos minutos para ir al final del pasillo, obtener la llave de la puerta y escaparte. Si no llegas a hacerlo cuando terminen los tres minutos la puerta se cerrará y morirás ahogado. Vive o muere... elige)_

Cuando terminó de escuchar el cassette se quedó un rato quieto, sentado sin hacer nada. Pensaba: "¿Cómo es posible que sepa esas cosas sobre mi si yo no he hablado con nadie mis sentimientos hacia Gabriella?"

Pero al momento decidió que iba a salir de ese lugar, aunque estuviera encadenado y tuviera un tiempo justo, saldría de allí y volvería a ver a Gabriella, a Sharpay y hasta volvería a cantar, seguiría su vida, pero la tendría.

Rápidamente abrió la bolsa, y cuando vio su contenido la cerró de inmediato y vomitó en el suelo. No lo podía creer, adentro de la bolsa había órganos del sistema circulatorio y digestivo. Y abajo del todo había tres papeles que decían: **Martha, Taylor y Jason. **

Ryan sentía tanto asco de ver los restos de sus compañeros, tal vez no eran sus amigos, pero él los apreciaba mucho. Con mucha pena y asco metió su mano derecha en la bolsa y comenzó a escarbar entre los órganos. Tuvo que abrirlos y buscar dentro de ellos. Estuvo allí varios minutos (todavía no había comenzado la cuenta de los tres minutos).

Cuando encontró la llave estaba con sangre por las manos, y un poco por la cara, porque de vez en cuando le daba un poco de miedo estar allí y se acomodaba el pelo o se secaba algunas finas lágrimas que le salían, entonces tenía partes de la cara con sangre.

Se liberó las cadenas con la llave que encontró, y luego se quedó un rato pensando si iba a seguir adelante. Muy pesimista penso que era su fin y que no volvería a ver nunca más el mundo, ni a su hermana, ni a Gabriella. Le era un poco difícil pensar la palabra "amigos" porque en East High no tenía, excepto a Gabriella, ya que era un poco tímido y no se relacionaba mucho.

Pero, también le llegó otra idea a la cabeza: Gabriella. Ellos aunque no fueran novios eran muy amigos, y seguro Gabriella se pondría muy triste si él moría. Entonces se levantó bruscamente del suelo, provocando que el reloj comenzará a contar y el agua comenzará a salir rápidamente de los conductos de las paredes. Fue corriendo hasta el final del pasillo y encontró una cadena colgando del techo que tenía un sobre enganchado.

Entonces, Ryan abrió el sobre lo más rápido que pudo, porque sabía que no tenía tiempo. Adentro del sobre había algo enrollado. Era una foto de Gabriella que tenía una pequeña llave para abrir la puerta.

El agua ya le llegaba hasta más de las rodillas, ya que el nivel era muy fuerte. Estaba muy nervioso, él nunca había aguantado la respiración bajo el agua, además, si se le caía a llave no la encontraría **nunca** más porque se caería hacia las alcantarillas mediante los pequeños agujeros del piso.

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, lo estaban carcomiendo los nervios. En un mal movimiento se resbaló y cayó en el agua, pero apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña llave. Tardó un rato en pararse, pero lo logró en cuestión de unos segundos. Cuando vio el reloj, este ya marcaba **0:01:03:96. **Cuando fue a abrirla pensaba pesimista: "Si se me cae, muero, muero y no tengo salida".

Entonces, puso la llave, pero al girarla se le cayó!!. Se tiró al agua (que ya le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura) y justo antes de que se cayera por el agujero la agarró. Fue hacia la puerta y... logró abrirla. Cuando la abrió, el cronómetro marcaba: **0:01:20:98.**

El piso tenía rendijas donde caía el agua, y abajo había un canal. Salió de la habitación y pudo ver la figura de alguien. Eso lo extraño mucho.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Ryan a aquella persona.

No tuvo respuesta, entonces decidió ir hasta donde estaba aquella figura, pero a cambio recibió dos dardos tranquilizantes. Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, pero alcanzo haber que tenía el pelo recogido, así que, sabía que era una mujer...

En otro lado:

Sharpay se había desvelado porque tenía miedo de que un caníbal deforme llegará a la casa y se la comiera, tenía miedo de la película. Lo raro fue que no encontró a su hermano, así que decidió llamarlo para ver si estaba bien.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no atiendes? – Decía de un lado para el otro con su celular

Pero no escucho nada, al parecer su hermano lo tenía apagado.

Miró su reloj y vio que eran las dos de la mañana, pero de igual manera se fue a dormir si podía, así que dejó todas las luces prendidas, puso la alarma, pegó una foto de Troy en el respaldo de su cama, agarró un portarretratos de Ryan y durmió con él. También se acostó con el osito de peluche de felpa que le había regalado Zeke y se acostó con el regalo.

Ryan se despertó con el ruido de los autos. Se encontraba en el piso, cera de East High. Estaba despeinado, tenía ojeras, pero estaba limpio, sin sangre, ni nada manchado. Tenía un poco desarreglada la ropa, y para su mayor sorpresa sus libros, y demás estaban al lado de él.

-He? – Preguntó Ryan despertándose por el efecto de las dos anestesias.

Se levantó un poco lento y miró su reloj.

-Mierda!- Dijo al ver que estaba descompuesto por el agua y por una fea caída

Entonces, como vio mucho movimiento en East High fue, aunque no tuviera ni ganas de ir, y menos en su condición.

Trató de pasar desapercibido. Lo logró hasta que se encontró con Zeke y Chad.

Escuchó que hablaban por lo bajo y lo señalaban a él, pero no le dio importancia y siguió de largo, pero igual, fue interrumpido.

-Hey Ryan! – Grito Zeke llamándolo

-Vamos amigo, ven – Lo seguía llamando Chad

Ryan se dio vuelta medio despacio, porque todavía estaba cansado, pero fue a hacia ellos

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ryan

-Jaja, no en serio, fuera de joda, ¿que te paso? Estas totalmente desarreglado, y... – Dijo Chad pensando algún tipo de ofensa pequeña

-Y das un cierto aire de pobre tipo, y creo que eso a Sharpy no le va a gustar, ¿qué te paso? – Agrego Zeke sin muchos rodeos.

Ryan al principio trató de recordar, pero solo recordaba agua, cadenas, llave, Gabriella, todo lo que recordaba eran imágenes sueltas con muy poco sentido.

-Yo... – Trataba de responder Ryan, pero no recordaba mucho y tampoco quería quedar ridículo – Lo único que recuerdo es que alguien me golpeó y me secuestró, y que también vi a Martha, a Taylor y a Jason muertos – Dijo de repente

Chad y Zeke se quedaron callados. No dijeron nada, solo se miraron, y miraron a Ryan.

-¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Donde? – Preguntaba Chad

-¿Cómo sabes que están muertos? – Dijo Zeke

Ryan recordó los restos de la bolsa y e respondió a Zeke:

-Porque vi sus restos y sus nombres en una bolsa negra –

-Deja de joder, ya no quiero escucharte más – Dijo Chad y se retiró

Zeke y Ryan miraron como Chad se perdía entre la multitud de alumnos.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará, pero ahora.. – Habló Zeke respirando profundo - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Porque jugué – Respondió Ryan y se fue rápido de allí sin que Zeke pudiera hacer nada, ni siquiera hablarle.

En el gimnasio estaba Troy entrenando. Pero de repente entró Chad muy enojado.

-Hola Chad, ¿que pasa que estas...así? – Preguntó Troy

-¿Que me pasa? ¿Por que no me lo explicas mejor tú? – Dijo tirándole la pelota a Troy y agarrándolo del cuello.

-Yo... yo no se... nada – Habló entrecortado Troy por falta de aire

Chad lo soltó y le dijo todo lo que Ryan le había contado. Troy no lo podía creer, o eso quería hacer parecer, pero en un rápido segundo cambió totalmente de personalidad

-¿Porque crees que soy yo? – Dijo muy enojado Troy

-¿No ves? Cambiaste totalemente de un segundo a otro, antes estaban todo _happy_ y tal vez un poco asustado, y ahora estas que explotas – Dijo Chad haciendo que Troy se tranquilizará un poco – Ahora es imposible confiar en ti -

Eso le dolía mucho a Troy, Chad era su mejor amigo, pero ahora, en estos últimos días había cambiado todo, ahora era como su enemigo.

-Ayer te llamé un montón de veces y no atendiste, y ahora viene Ryan y dijo que anoche alguien lo golpeó y lo secuestro, y... Muchas cosas más, así que, es muy probable que hayas sido tú, lo siento – Dijo Chad y se fue del gimnasio.

Troy se quedó reflexionando un poco sobre eso, y recordó haber visto a Ryan por la calle, y que de pronto algo lo había hecho hacer algo malo, pero estaba seguro de que no le había hecho nada malo a Ryan.

-No puedo creerlo – Se dijo a sí mismo Troy al sentir llegar a su memoria algo horrible...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y Cedrick, no te preocupes con el correr de los capítulos se aclararan más las cosas, pero, ¿quieren que siga escribiendo?**

**Solo eso.**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.!!**


	6. Al día siguiente

"**Escenas del capitulo anterior" xD:**

**Troy se quedó reflexionando un poco sobre eso, y recordó haber visto a Ryan por la calle, y que de pronto algo lo había hecho hacer algo malo, pero estaba seguro de que no le había hecho nada malo a Ryan.**

-No puedo creerlo – Se dijo a sí mismo Troy al sentir llegar a su memoria algo horrible...

Troy, mientras se sentaba en piso del gimnasio, recordó haber visto a... una mujer.

**Flash Back:**

_Troy se encontraba cerca de las alcantarillas, y vio como se acercaban dos chicas jóvenes. A una le decían Amanda, pero a la otra solo le decían _**"Oscuro"**_. Al poco rato, escucharon unos gritos. Parecían venir de abajo de la alcantarilla, y esa voz le recordaba mucho a Ryan. Troy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando escuchó: _

Hello Mr. Evans I want to play a game...

Troy salió rápido de allí, pero al darse vuelta en una esquina, se encontró con un rostro familiar:

-¿Sharpay– Preguntó muy confundido Troy - ¿Qué haces en la calle a estas horas?

-Troy, necesito tu ayuda, por favor, tengo miedo, es en serio– Decía Sharpay a Troy

-¿De qué? – Cuestionó Troy, pero al poco tiempo sintió una aguja tranquilizante.

Sharpay se encontraba delante de él, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y lo último que escuchó decir fue:

-En verdad lo siento Troy –

Fin de Flash Back -¿Sharpay? – Preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros lo escucharán. (Ya habían ido a entrenar) -Troy! – Gritó Zeke, haciendo salir a Bolton de sus pensamientos - ¿Dónde esta Jason? 

Troy miró a Zeke y negó. Realmente no sabía, además no podía pensar mucho con todo su equipo en contra, o más bien toda la escuela en contra de él.

-No lo sé – Dijo Troy

Se escucharon algunos murmullos del equipo. Pero, como hacía la mayoría de las veces, Chad habló.

-Claro que sabes – Habló Chad con un tono de enojo muy feo – Le creo más a Ryan que a ti

La mayoría no entendía, porque solo los que habían hablado con Ryan habían sido Zeke y Chad. Preguntaron que sabían de Ryan, y decidieron entre todos (menos Troy) que tal vez sería bueno que Ryan venga al gimnasio y mientras entrenaban les hablará lo que pasó.

Xavier fue a llamar a Ryan, y al poco tiempo estaban los dos en el gimnasio. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Sharpay no estaba con Ryan.

-¿Dónde esta Sharpay? – Preguntó Zeke

-Está con Gabriella, las dos están ensayando para el musical – Dijo Ryan.

Todos los Wild Cats se pusieron a entrenar al ver que se acercaba el entrenador Jack Bolton. El entrenador Bolton no cuestionó la presencia de Ryan, lo único que hizo fue sentarse en un banco para vigilar a Troy.

Estuvieron entrenando un rato hasta que Jack llamó a su hijo a la oficina para hablar. Troy fue lentamente hacia donde estaba su padre, y se escucharon murmullos que hicieron incomodar demasiado a Troy.

-Ustedes sigan entrenando – Dijo Jack al equipo.

Cuando vieron que Troy y Jack se alejaron hacia la pequeña oficina, comenzaron a hablar.

-Cuéntales a los demás lo que sabes de Jason y los otros – Le dijo Zeke a Ryan.

-Esta bien – Dijo Ryan tras pensarlo unas tres veces.

Al poco rato, Ryan había terminado de contarles todo. Absolutamente **todo**, desde que salió de su casa, hasta que despertó cerca de la escuela.

Al principio, se quedaron callados, pero Chad rompió el silencio diciendo:

-¿Creen que fue _Troy_? –

Todos se miraron y quedaron en silencio.

-ES UN PSICOPATA!! – Gritaron algunos

Cuando estaban comentando lo ocurrido llegaron los Bolton. Jack parecía muy enojado, pero Troy se veía un poco inexpresivo y lo único que hizo fue retirarse.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Buba, un amigo negro de Chad

-¿Necesita que hablemos con su hijo Troy? – Preguntó también Chad ofreciendo su ayuda.

Jack suspiró enojado, pero por lo menos le dijo "Como quieras" a Chad, haciendo que este mostrará una sonrisa demasiado falsa, pero creíble.

"Sí" – Prensó Chad al ver una gran oportunidad de sacarle mucha información a Troy.

El resto del día fue como siempre, todos estudiando, algunos ensayando, practicando basketball, mas basketball, etc.

A la salida, uno de los primeros en salir fue Chad para esperar a Troy.

La mayoría se había ido, y Chad seguía esperando a Jason.

"Bolton maldito" – Pensaba, hasta que lo vio salir rápido, pero lo frenó.

-Hey, Troy – Dijo Chad interrumpiendo a Troy.

-¿Qué pasa Chad? – Preguntó Troy con amargura

-¿Que pasa?, jaja, ¿Estas bromeando? – Se burló un poco pero decidió seguir con el tema – Escucha, es muy grave lo que te está pasando –

Troy, suspiró un poco, como si estuviera cansado de que el mundo lo culpará de algo que él, Troy Bolton, no hizo.

-Mira Chad, agradezco tu procuración – Dijo Troy tratando de parecer agradecido, pero sonaba muy molesto – Pero no la necesito, estoy bien, no necesito absolutamente nada –

Comentó Troy y caminó hacia su casa en forma muy despacio. Pero, para su desgracia, como Chad no tenía apuró, lo siguió.

Troy se detuvo tras caminar algunas cuadras. Volteó y habló con Chad.

-Esta bien Chad, ¿qué pasa? –

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Jason está muerto! – Gritó Chad, asiendo que algunos ciudadanos se sobresaltaran un poco

Troy se quedó quieto. Era como si ya supiera que Jason estaba muerto...

-¿Ves? Seguro que esto ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no estas alterado por la muerte de tu amigo? ¿He? ¿Será porque tú lo mataste? - Dijo Chad muy enojado, con tono frío.

-Yo... yo no... no fui... – Decía un poco entrecortado Troy, quien al poco tiempo le caían algunas lágrimas.

Chad se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo, si era que se podía llamar así a Troy. Era muy raro que estuviera llorando, pero rápidamente pensó Chad: "Seguro quiere fingir para que no lo descubramos".

-Yo... creo que debo ir a mi casa – Dijo Troy y se fue corriendo a su casa. Dejando a Chad con algunas palabras en su boca, sin poder haberle hablado a Troy.

Chad se queda un momento pensando, pero se volvió a su casa.

-_Dios, que tonto que es Troy_ – Se decía a sí mismo en el camino hasta su casa.

Troy iba por "La Calle Elm", donde Jack había decidido ir a vivir, hasta que entró a su casa. Le resultaba un poco difícil adaptarse a la vida que estaba llevando. Ahora vivía en la calle Elm.

-¿Papá? ¿Estas en casa? – Preguntó en voz alta Troy dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

Al no recibir respuestas fue hacia la habitación de Jack, pero no lo vio allí. Lo que le sorprendió fue que en la mesa había algunos archivos que hablaban sobre: **Psicosis, Psicología, Asesinos, Síntomas de Psicosis, Jigsaw, etc.**

-¿Qué? – Se preguntó Troy en voz alta.

Volteó enseguida al escuchar unos ruidos. Su respiración aceleró un poco. Se sentía un poco paranoico, por todo lo que había sucedido, era posible que un asesino loco entrará a su casa.

Troy recorrió toda la casa lo más rápido que pudo para ver que era ese ruido, fue hasta el garaje, y encontró el ruido: Era Jack que volvía del trabajo. Pero no se lo veía muy contento. Miraba a su hijo con una mirada demasiado fulminante.

-Padre, ¿qué? – Preguntó con un poco de miedo Troy - ¿Qué pasa? –

Jack lo miró y lo golpeó, dejándole sangrando parte del labio inferior a Troy.

Pero Troy no se quedó mirando como lo golpeaban, y trató de devolver el golpe, pero solo logró empujar un poco a su padre. Éste, al ver la reacción de su hijo, de un hábil movimiento logra dejarlo enfrente de él agarrándolo de los brazos para que no pudiera escaparse. De un golpe, dejó desmayado a Troy, y lo tiró al piso, sin darle ninguna ayuda.

Troy estaba inconsciente. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba profundamente dormido.

Estaba en un sueño normal, pero eso se acabó cuando escuchó a una persona detrás de él, y enseguida, tenía las cuchillas de alguien en su hombro, y lo que ese se le dijo fue: _"Ahora te tengo, pequeño Troy"_

CONTINUARÁ...

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ¿quieren que lo siga? Dejen reviews así sigo continuando el fic.**

**NOS VEMOS!!!!**


	7. Nuevas sorpresas

"**Escenas del capitulo anterior" xD:**

**Troy estaba inconsciente. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba profundamente dormido. **

**Estaba en un sueño normal, pero eso se acabó cuando escuchó a una persona detrás de él, y enseguida, tenía las cuchillas de alguien en su hombro, y lo que ese se le dijo fue: _"Ahora te tengo, pequeño Troy"_**

_Troy volteó velozmente, pero para su sorpresa no vio a nadie. Se sentía como un idiota, quería ser como antes, pero no podía. _

_En ese momento, algo lo sacó de su mente. Un ruido, que era totalmente escalofriante. Parecían cuchillas arañando algo, que en este caso era la pared, pero sonaban muy feo. _

_Giró rápidamente para localizar el sonido. No tardó muchos segundos en encontrarlo: Estaba detrás suyo, arañando con cuatros cuchillas que tenía en la mano derecha la pared de su habitación. Aquel hombre era de una estatura normal. Vestía un pullóver a rallas, de color rojo y verde, bien navideño. Y en la mano tenía como una especie de guante, con cuatro cuchillas, especiales para arañar, cortar, y muchos otros usos. _

_-¿Quien eres? – Preguntó Troy provocando que el hombre de las cuchillas hiciera algo asqueroso._

_Se subió un poco el pullóver, y con la mano con cuchillas se cortó un pedazo de la piel que estaba en el abdomen, y lo que salió de allí fueron algunos bichos, con sangre verde pastosa. _

_Eso le dio mucho más que asco a Troy, y salió corriendo de allí. Pero cuando se dirigió a donde supuestamente estaba la puerta de su habitación, lo único que encontró fue algo repugnante. La puerta estaba bañada en un líquido rojo, más bien sangre, con restos humanos y pedazos de huesos, también de gente humana, y no de animales._

_Trató de escapar, pero cuando se lo propuso, aquel personaje de su _**pesadilla**_ lo tenía donde quería. En una esquina, sin ningún lugar a donde correr, tampoco tenía con que defenderse. _

_Lo que hizo Troy fue empujarlo, pero lo único que logró fue apartarlo unos dos pasos. Éste, por su parte, como forma de juego, agarró del brazo a Troy y con las cuatro cuchillas le arañó las partes de las venas. Lo raro fue que no lo hizo profundo, era como si lo necesitara vivo, pero eso cambió porque cuando Troy cayó al piso vio que aquel ser con garras, se acercó rápidamente y le produjo los cuatro cortes en la cara, como si estuviera molestándolo, porque le quedó marcado por la parte del labio inferior, la nariz y un poco los ojos, aunque no fue nada grave, le salía más sangre de la que se esperaba. _

Cuando ya se acercaba a lo que parecía ser su fin, sonó el despertador y se despertó mucho más sobresaltado de lo normal. Para cuando ya se había despertado, ya era de noche, el día había pasado más rápido de lo normal. El estado de Troy no era el mejor de todos, estaba totalmente pálido, y con la respiración todavía un poco agitada.

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse un poco la cara, y despertar por completo. Estuvo un rato en el baño, hasta que se despertó por completo. Para no quedarse dormido otra vez, pensó en tomas algún tipo de pastillas. "No va a pasar nada malo si tomo dos" – Pensó y las sacó de la cajita que contenía las pastillas.

En realidad las pastillas estaban allí por su madre. Ella tomaba todas las noches porque decía que algo la acechaba. Hasta que un día, la encontraron enterrada totalmente desangrada, en el patio de la misma casa. En todo el período en donde se mencionaba a su madre, o se hacía referencia a entierros, muertos, etc. Estuvo muy mal el joven _Wildcat_. Había sido muy perturbador para Troy durante unos dos años, y algunos psicólogos decían que podía seguir así por unos cuantos años más, pero que ya se terminaría, de igual manera sabían que podía cambiar bruscamente su personalidad o sus actitudes por momentos, y que también podía actuar violentamente, o un poco también psicopáticamente, pero no se creía que pudiera llegar a **matar a alguien...**

Troy apartó sus pensamientos sobre aquello y volvió a su habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no despertar a su padre, que seguro, estaría durmiendo ya que eran casi las doce de la noche.

Troy se quedó acostado en su cama tratando de pensar y de tranquilizarse, aunque le costara mucho creerlo, estaba seguro de que los Evans habían tenido algo que ver con las últimas muertes que habían ocurrido.

Troy, antes de hacer nada, llamó a Gabriella. Era muy tarde, pero era un asunto muy importante y era necesario hablarlo, a la hora que sea.

-¿Troy? ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No te das cuanta que son las...? – Contestó Gabriella que al parecer estaba durmiendo, ya que hablaba con una voz tan cansada que iba a ser muy difícil despertarla.

-Ya sé, son más de las doce, pero es importante – Dijo Troy pero al no oír ninguna respuesta de Gabriella, decidió insistir – Creo que **Ryan** es el asesino!!.

Eso dejó a Gabriella un poco mal, pero rápidamente dio una respuesta para no impacientar a su novio Troy. Ambos se llevaban bien, pero todo había cambiado desde que habían culpado a Troy de asesinato, y toda esa cuestión, pero, por lo menos se tenían mucha confianza.

-Troy, estoy muy cansada, en serio, pero, mejor lo hablamos en la escuela ¿te parece? –

-SI, claro, como no... nos vemos – Dijo Troy, pero antes le dijo una última cosa – Te amo.

-Yo también, adiós – Dijo y ambos se despidieron.

En la casa Evans.

Los únicos que vivían allí eran: El Sr. Evans, Sharpay, Ryan, un mayordomo y algunos guardaespaldas. Ahora estaban todos dormidos, hasta los guardaespaldas. Aunque el único que estaba despierto era Ryan.

No parecía estar haciendo nada sospechoso, en cambio, algo totalmente normal, estaba leyendo una nueva canción que Darbus le había dado a su hermana. Era un poco rara, no solo por el nombre, que era **"Der Tod kommen zurück"**, sino que también tenía un sentido muy diferente **"What I've Been Looking For" **y **"Bop to the Top****".**

Ryan trataba de encontrarle el ritmo, pero no lo lograba, porque no se parecía mucho a las que cantaba con Sharpay.Pero lo que sí le gustaba a Ryan era que la nueva canción tenía un sentido que le llamaba la atención. No sabía con exactitud porque la habían elegido, pero estaba muy interesante, y era bueno leerla.

Ryan comenzó a leer la primera parte. Decía:

Ich glaube an die Toten 

_Schlafen für die Nacht_

_Mädchen, großer Führer sein_

_Du mußt den Glauben aufwerfen_

_Gebete und Tötung_

_Mein Leben heraus reiben_

Como Ryan no entendía no entendía nada, pero nada de lo que decía la letra la guardó y luego, inesperadamente, alguien lo llamó. Atendió y habló poco, cuando cortó, salió de su casa lo más rápido que podía, porque al parecer era algo muy importante. Pero lo que el no se había dado cuenta, era que alguien más había escuchado la conversación que acababa de tener con un extraño.

La persona que había escuchado era Sharpay, quien rápidamente fue a seguir a Ryan para ver en donde se metía, ya que era muy raro que su hermano saliera a las dos de la mañana sin ningún aviso o ruido.

Pero Sharpay, antes de salir, llamó a su hermano.

-¿Hola? – Dijo Ryan casi en un susurro.

-Hola pequeño, soy tu hermana, ¿puedo preguntar donde estas? – Dijo con un tono un poco amargo.

-Claro que puedes preguntar, pero, ahora no es el mejor momento para una respuesta, estoy... – Decía Ryan, pero cuando pronunció la última palabra decidió callarse para evitar que los problemas comenzarán a desbordarse y a caer encima de él.

Ambos hermanos Evans estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, pero para Ryan, eso pareció una eternidad. Pero, Sharpay habló.

-Ryan, por favor!, Estamos pasando por un mal momento, están muriendo nuestros amigos, ¿por qué ahora te vas de la casa a las dos de la mañana? ¿Quieres matar a alguien? – Esa última pregunta fue algo dura para Ryan, pero la conversación no terminó allí.

-Escucha Sharpay, no soy un asesino, y sé que hay alguien que esta matando a todos nosotros, eso lo tengo más que claro, pero, ¿en serio creer que maté a alguien? ¿Acaso me vez como un maldito asesino? ¿Crees que soy capaz de matar a alguien? – Gritó Ryan haciendo sobresaltar un poco a su hermana, pero se lo tomó con calma.

-La verdad es que me parece que eres un asesino hijo de puta!! – Dijo Sharpay más fuerte todavía – Si no te importa nada ni nadie, ni siquiera yo, que soy tu hermana, entonces creo que eres un psicópata que lo único que hace es matar, MATAR!!!¿Entendiste? **TE ODIO** – Gritó Sharpay y cortó enojada, aunque en el fondo se sentía muy mal, y triste...

"_Maldita sea, no puedo creer lo que hice, ahora hasta mi hermana esta en mi contra, ¿qué hago?"_ – Decía Ryan en susurros, pero algo que él no se había dado cuenta, era que al parecer había alguien más presente donde él estaba. Al parecer una mujer, que le habló.

-Yo se que puedes hacer, solo sígueme, y te enseñaré –

Ryan siguió a esa mujer, y cuando iba junto a ella, esta le dijo.

-Estoy segura de que no te vas a arrepentir de esto...

**¡¡¡¡CONTINUARA!!!!**

**Disculpen si tarde, jaja. Igual, espero que les haya gustado y que no se les haya hecho muy aburrido. Muchas gracias a Goldman200, Cedrick y a El Jinete, espero que les siga gustando la historia. **

**Seguro nos veremos en otros capítulos o fics. **

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP!!**


	8. Un nuevo trabajo y asesino

"**Escenas del capitulo anterior":**

"**Maldita sea, no puedo creer lo que hice, ahora hasta mi hermana esta en mi contra, ¿qué hago?" – Decía Ryan en susurros, pero algo que él no se había dado cuenta, era que al parecer había alguien más presente donde él estaba. Al parecer una mujer, que le habló.**

**-Yo se que puedes hacer, solo sígueme, y te enseñaré –**

**Ryan siguió a esa mujer, y cuando iba junto a ella, esta le dijo.**

**-Estoy segura de que no te vas a arrepentir de esto...**

Llegaron hasta una calle bastante oscura. Ese lugar de la ciudad era desconocido para Ryan, al parecer se encontraban demasiado lejos de East High y del centro o de los barrios ricos donde solían estar los Evans.

Los dos fueron hasta donde había un auto, pero antes de que Ryan pudiera hablar o hacer algo, aquella mujer sacó un arma y le dio un culatazo que lo dejó totalmente desmayado. Lo metió en el auto con ayuda de alguien más que estaba allí: el chofer, o eso parecía, ya que últimamente era más difícil reconocer los cargos de algunas personas.

-Muy bien Amanda, luego llamaremos al otro Oscuro – Dijo el chofer, que al parecer tenía mucho mas rango en ese grupo.

-Esta bien Jo... amm... Jigsaw – Se corrigió rápidamente Amanda.

Llevaron a Ryan a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, más bien a las afueras, y allí, antes de que el joven Evans pudiera formular algunas preguntas que tenía rondando por su mente, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejó inconsciente...

Cuando llegaron a una zona más tranquila, Jigsaw dejó a Amanda a cargo del joven ricachón y se fue a ajustar cuentas con su "oscuro", que al parecer, hacía las cosas mal.

-¡Ah, Ryan!, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que vigilarte? – Dijo Amanda, pero luego se quedó un rato mirándolo con cariño, si se puede llamar así, pero cuando volvió en si, decidió terminar su trabajo.

Amanda se llevó a Ryan a un refugio para completar con el pedido de su maestro Jigsaw.

Cuando ya había pasado un tiempo, Ryan despertó. Le dolía la cabeza, posiblemente por el golpe que había recibido hace unas horas. Cuando tuvo la vista más clara no reconoció dónde se encontraba. Lo único que veía era una habitación con un sillón viejo, una cama de la misma manera (donde se encontraba), y otras cosas extras, como cuadros, algunas vasijas de barro viejas, un poco de polvo y algunos libros tirados por el piso. Eso era muy asqueroso, pero luego, reconoció casi al instante que recorría la habitación con la vista, una figura muy conocida: Amanda. Ella estaba en el sillón viejo y parchado de la habitación.

-¿Amanda? – Preguntó Ryan con voz un poco débil. Seguro que eso era a causa del sueño, pero igualmente, siguió - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Sabes que me pasó? –

-Es algo muy sencillo – Comentó Amanda mientras se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse hacia el – Esto es solo un pequeño trabajo de Jigsaw, mi jefe, bueno... – Dijo mientras sonreía – ahora, **nuestro** jefe.

-¿Qué? ¿De que mierda estas hablando? Yo no tengo ningún jefe, y mucho menos ese hijo de puta de Jigsaw – Dijo enojado Ryan, aunque en el fondo seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada.

Amanda se quedó unos segundos pensando que contestar para hacer entrar en razón a Ryan sin entrar en actitudes violentas, así que, buscó alguna frase bien corta y habló.

-Bueno Ryan, me parece que voy a tener que explicarte un poco la situación – Decía con calma mientras se sentaba al lado del joven Evans – Esto es así: Jigsaw quiere que trabajes para él, como su **segundo** oscuro, ¿entendiste? Muy bien, me alegro, porque te la hice bastante fácil – Explico brevemente Amanda. Aunque su aspecto reflejaba una actitud tranquila y relajada, Ryan notó que por dentro ella se sentía molesta y tal vez celosa. Esas ideas eran muy claras, era lógico que se sintiera así al saber que a _su padre, su líder y maestro_ prefería a un joven inexperto de diecisiete años que a ella para hacer trabajos sumamente peligrosos.

-¿Pasa algo Amanda? ¿Estas bien? – Al preguntar esto Ryan, Amanda volteó rápido para verlo de una forma extrañamente directa a los ojos - ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de estar... enojada? –

Amanda reflexionó solo un ratito sobre eso. En realidad no era algo que le tendría que preocupar a Ryan, pero si él quería saber, ella debería contárselo.

-Escúchame: Cuando comiences a trabajar con Jigsaw y notes los cambios que hará con tu vida, ya sean buenos o malos, y también como influyen esos trabajos o esa compañía en el resto de tu vida, hasta tus últimos días, seguro lo entenderás – Decía mientras de levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta - ¡Ah, cierto!, casi me olvidaba... a juzgar por la hora – Continuó mientras observaba un reloj que había en una mesita de la habitación - Jigsaw te espera dentro de unos veinte minutos en la sala principal que esta abajo, obviamente, bajando las escaleras – Dijo con un tono burlón que fastidió un poco a Ryan – Y no tardes, él puede ser muy paciente, pero siempre recuerda que el **odia** esperar para cosas importantes – Dicho esto abandono la habitación, y dejó a Ryan para que pudiera reflexionar un poco.

"_Ahora si estoy hundido en la mierda...¿Trabajar para un asesino? ¡No puede ser!"_ – Pensó Ryan mientras recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho Amanda...

Pero en una zona más alejada de aquel lugar extraño, se encontraba la joven Gabriella. En esos momentos de la noche, se encontraba plácidamente dormida sobre una cama sumamente cara. Todo marchaba bien esa noche para los Montez, pero había alguien que se estaba encargando de arruinarlo. Mientras Gabriella y su madre Miriam, un "anónimo" salió de las sombras, más bien de las profundidades de la noche y subió hasta la habitación de la señora Montez, la madre de Gabriella. Al poco tiempo, llegó hasta allí, y ahí sacó una _sierra manual_ que llevaba en su mochila y cuando estaba a unos centímetros le cortó el cuello brutalmente, produciendo la muerte definitiva de la madre de Gabriella. También provocó que manchara con color carmesí los alrededores de su cuerpo, como la almohada, la cama, el suelo, algunos adornos, etc. E inclusive al propio asesino, dándole así un aire muy tenebroso y escalofriante.

Luego, dejando la "escena del crimen", el asesino se dirigió hacia la habitación de Gabriella. Esta seguía durmiendo. Al parecer no se había enterado de nada. En parte era de esperar, porque el asesino anónimo no era ningún principiante, y como llevaba años "trabajando" así, tenía mucha experiencia, teniendo muy elevada su destreza, inteligencia, y otras cosas más. También su sigilo, y muchas formas de pelear, ya sea cuerpo a cuerpo, o con armas...

Cuando el asesino estaba "preparado" para matar a Gabriella, en un momento muy inesperado, sonó el celular de Gabriella. Era Troy, pero si Troy no era el que estaba en ese momento en la casa, no era él el asesino, entonces, ¿quién podía ser?

El asesino anónimo se escondió entre las sombras de la habitación, en el momento que Gabriella atendió cansada de escuchar el ruido que hacía al sonar. Al ver el número, atendió.

-¿Troy? ¿Por que molestas? Ya hablamos y te dije que lo discutiríamos en la mañana – Habló con voz cansada.

-Ya sé, pero tenemos un grave problema, estuve investigando cosas y tengo cosas serias de que hablar. Deja que te cuenta y no molesto más –

Gabriella dudó un poco, pero al escuchar "no molesto mas", decidió seguir un poco la conversación.

-Mmm... esta bien, pero trata de ser breve porque tengo mucho sueño y tenemos examen –

Troy comenzó a contarle algunas suposiciones y teorías **muy irreales** sobre los hermanos Evans. Donde decía que eran lunáticos asesinos, psicópatas, idiotas, etc.

El asesino al ver la distracción de su **víctima**: Gabriella. Aprovecho para actuar de forma rápida y terminar con su trabajo, se acercó a Gabriella muy sigilosamente sin hacer el menor ruido, ni siquiera con su respiración o sus pasos, desenfundó un arma. Era una pistola beretta con silenciador...

-Sí, sí, sí. Troy te entiendo, pero no hablemos más, mejor lo discutimos por la mañana, cuando tengamos tiempo y podamos razonar bien, ¿te parece? – Decía Gabriella con el mismo tono cansado de hace unos minutos, pero esta vez se le notaba más la voz molesta. De igual forma, se había estado esforzado tanto por entender y escuchar a Troy para no dormirse, que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en su habitación, nada más ni nada menos que un peligroso asesino que se había encargado de decapitar a su madre, y unos crímenes más que estaban relacionados con _Jigsaw y sus juegos_...

Mientras discutían Troy y Gabriella, el asesino levantó el arma, y sin esperar otro segundo más, disparó en la cabeza de la joven. El error que cometió el asesino fue en haber dejado pasar por alto las **consecuencias** que podía traer ese asesinato. A Gabriella no le quedó ni un segundo más de vida, y se le cayó el celular, _todavía prendido_. Luego se desvaneció... muerta.

-¿Gabriella? ¿Gabriella, que pasa?- Decía muy preocupado Troy al no recibir respuesta por parte de Gabriella, y al haber escuchado un pequeño ruido, de estampido. -¿Que mier...? –Estaba a punto de maldecir, pero alguien tomó el celular de Gabriella, alguien que no se reconocía, y respondió.

-Hola Troy –

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y que quieres? – Preguntó Troy tratando de parecer tranquilo al escuchar a otra persona mucho más fría y demente que la cálida voz de Gabriella.

-Es algo simple... quiero jugar un juego – Al decir esto, a Troy se le heló la sangre...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas: Primero que nada, muchas disculpas por el atraso. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y no se preocupen por el asesino, porque lo revelaré en el próximo capítulo o el otro .**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a Cedrick, a Goldman200 y Sharpay-love, espero que sigan leyendo...**

**Todos pueden dejar sus reviews, me ayudan mucho, he mejorado demasiado desde que comencé y se los agradezco a todos los que leen mis fics.**

**Nos vemos!!**


End file.
